Tourne le Dos à la Forêt
by Saw-v1
Summary: TRADUCTION. Prend place au moment de la bataille contre les nouveaux-nés dans Eclipse mais dans un monde où les Cullen ne sont jamais revenus. Victoria et son nouveau clan arrivent à Forks. M plus tard
1. Tu t'es porté volontaire

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **-

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 1: Tu t'es porté volontaire -<strong>

Bella Swan avait survécu à de nombreuses choses. C'était une survivante. Mais l'état catatonique dans lequel elle avait sombré après le départ d'Edward Cullen et sa famille avait terrifié tout le monde; surtout son meilleur ami Jacob Black et son père Charlie. Edward et toute sa famille était partis en octobre et Bella ne s'en était remis qu'en janvier. Ce n'était pas juste le départ d'Edward qui l'avait autant affecté. Elle avait considéré Alice Cullen comme sa meilleure amie et les avoir perdu tous les deux en même temps avait été trop dur pour elle.

Mais elle allait mieux dernièrement. Jake avait passé des heures à la remettre sur pied.

Il la serrait souvent dans ses bras comme si ça l'empêcherait de tomber en morceau. Il savait qu'elle aimait Edward et que son coeur lui appartenait, mais il espérait qu'elle le choisisse lui un jour. Elle s'en serait remise beaucoup plus rapidement si elle ne _l'_avait pas autant aimé. C'était clair et net.

Il était d'une patience et d'une compréhension infinie.

Bella lui avait ramené deux carcasses de motos et ils les avaient retapé ensemble. Enfin, Jake avait fait tout le boulot; Bella l'avait aidé à sa façon. Il lui avait même appris à conduire. Jusqu'à ce que Jake disparaisse pendant quelques jours en mars. Pas que ça avait arrêté Bella. Elle avait été le chercher.

Mais maintenant, il y avait un nouveau problème.

Bella semblait juste être incroyablement attirante aux yeux des créatures surnaturelles. Elle avait été traquée par un petit clan de vampires quand elle avait commencé à fréquenter Edward. Les Cullen avait tué James, le chasseur, après un combat sanglant dans une salle de danse à Phoenix, en Arizona. Ils avaient brûlé l'immeuble pour détruire James et les preuves de leur affrontement. Bella avait failli mourir; elle avait failli devenir l'une des leurs. Elle portait encore la marque de James sur son bras.

Edward et sa famille l'avait sauvé pour l'abandonner lorsqu'Edward s'était convaincu que sa simple présence la mettait plus que tout en danger. Il l'aimait à ce point-là. Mais ce qu'il avait oublié de considérer, c'était que les autres vampires aimaient leurs compagnons tout autant. James avait une âme-soeur; Victoria. Et elle en voulait à Edward Cullen. Elle ne pouvait pas le trouver, mais elle savait où l'amour de _sa _vie vivait, après s'être introduit dans l'administration du lycée de Forks pour photocopier le dossier de Bella. Tout y était marqué. Y compris que la personne à contacter en cas d'urgence était Billy Black qui vivait à la Réserve de La Push.

Tout lui avait été livré sur un plateau d'argent.

Et Edward l'avait laissé seule et sans défense.

Mais l'attraction surnaturelle de Bella avait continué.

Son meilleur ami avait lui aussi disparu, mais cette fois, contrairement à ce qu'elle avait fait pour Alice Cullen, elle s'était lancée à sa poursuite. Jake avait disparu parce qu'il avait dû assumer son droit de naissance et devenir un métamorphe; un loup, plus précisément. Il était le fils du chef de la tribu et deviendrait chef lui-même un jour.

Mais pour le moment, il était le véritable Alpha de la Meute de loups Quileute. Sam était toujours Alpha parce que Jake n'avait vraiment pas envie d'accepter cette responsabilité. Son père lui avait assuré qu'il le saurait lorsqu'il serait prêt. La Meute comptait huit membres pour le moment; Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil, Leah et Seth.

Et la Meute était en colère.

Victoria leur avait laissé un message. Accroché à la porte de Billy, accompagné du cadavre du chat d'un des gamins de la Rez. En gros, ça disait qu'elle voulait Bella Swan. Elle savait qu'ils la protégeaient et elle voulait qu'ils lui la livrent.

Victoria voulait Bella vivante. Elle avait déjà tué une poignée d'animaux de compagnie de la Réserve et ensuite, ce serait des humains, menaça-t-elle. Elle essayait de montrer sa bonne foi en ne tuant que des animaux pour le moment.

La Meute avait finalement compris que la disparition de tous ces gens à Seattle était liée à Victoria. Ils avaient envoyé Jared pour étudier le périmètre parce qu'il était l'un de leur meilleur traqueur. Il avait dit que Seattle empestait les vampires. En plus, il y avait littéralement des douzaines d'endroits où ils pouvaient vivre, vu que beaucoup des plus anciens immeubles de la ville étaient désormais sous terre. C'était un terrier de lapin pour vampires.

Donc ils en vinrent à la conclusion que Victoria créait un nouveau clan; un clan auquel elle ne tenait pas vraiment contrairement au clan qu'elle avait formé avec James et Laurent. Ces nouveaux membres étaient remplaçables. Elle n'était pas vraiment contente que la Meute ait tué Laurent non plus. D'une manière ou d'une autre, elle avait découvert que c'était eux et que Bella Swan avait aussi été impliquée dans cette histoire. Une autre raison de haïr Bella.

Ils avaient étudié les flash spéciaux et les informations de Jared et ils avaient essayé de faire une estimation du nombre de vampire qu'elle avait créé. Ce n'était pas une armée; ils jouaient tous à Call Of Duty 4 et savaient donc qu'une armée comptait au moins 80,000 soldats. Elle n'avait même pas un peloton; ce serait trop dur de nourrir et de cacher 30 vampires. En plus, leurs recherches leur indiquaient que les nouveaux-nés étaient si instables qu'ils s'entre-tuaient fréquemment, donc ils pensaient qu'elle ne devait pas avoir plus de 8 à 13 vampires. Elle ne serait pas assez stupide pour les attaquer avec moins de quatre vampires vu qu'ils s'étaient facilement occupés de Laurent et qu'elle le savait.

Personne n'avait jamais dit qu'elle était stupide. Folle, oui; mais pas stupide.

Donc elle avait des amis et ils allaient tous venir à Forks. C'était la menace.

Victoria n'avait plus rien à perdre. En ce qui la concernait, elle avait déjà perdu tout ce qui avait jamais compté à ses yeux.

La présence des vampires provoquait la transformation des jeunes Quileutes. Plus il y avait de vampires, plus il y aurait de loups. Mais leur armée augmentait plus lentement que la sienne. Mais son armée avait _besoin _de se nourrir et le nombre de disparition à Seattle avait finalement atteint un point qui avait attiré l'attention des autorités. Pas que Victoria ait peur d'eux, mais si c'était dans les journaux alors peut-être que d'autres en entendraient parler. D'autres dont elle _avait _peur. La dernière chose qu'elle voulait c'était que les Volturi se débarrasse d'elle avec qu'elle ne puisse organiser sa propre mort du cygne. Donc elle avait un emploi du temps.

Le conseil tribal avait tenu de nombreuses réunions. Billy connaissait Bella depuis le berceau, il ne voterait donc jamais pour qu'elle soit livrée, mais il devait tout de même faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour sa tribu et pour son peuple. Personne ne voulait livrer Bella à Victoria. Certains l'auraient peut-être fait si ça avait été une garantie que cette folie toucherait à sa fin, mais c'était le genre de chantage qui continuerait probablement. Et plus ça continuerait, plus leurs enfants seraient changés pour la vie. Même s'ils étaient fiers de la Meute, la plupart des parents (s'ils se montraient honnêtes) priaient pour que ça n'arrive pas à leurs enfants. Ils regardaient Sue Clearwater avec sympathie; ses** deux **enfants étaient dans la Meute.

De plus, les Quileutes ne recevaient pas d'ordres des vampires. Ce n'était tout simplement pas dans leurs gènes. Ils **combattaient **les vampires et ils allaient les affronter une fois de plus.

Le conseil tribal accepta que la Meute rencontre Victoria. Elle avait proposé une rencontre pour entendre leur décision. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle voulait voir tout le monde.

Jake et Sam tinrent une réunion avec la Meute pour leur donner la réponse du conseil tribal et leur dire ce qui était prévu.

Bella ne participerait pas à cette rencontre. Jake avait prévu de la cacher quelque part. Bella pensait que le terme 'rencontre' était un euphémisme de loup pour 'bataille sanglante'.

"Si tu m'emmènes à la rencontre, elle croira peut-être que tu as l'intention de me livre et ça la distraira," essaya de marchander Bella. Elle était prête à s'échapper et à se sacrifier pour ses amis.

Jake lui lança un regard connaisseur. "Non," dit-il, comme s'il savait exactement ce à quoi elle pensait. Au temps pour ses pensées dissimulées à Edward; Jake ne semblait jamais avoir le moindre problème à la lire. "Tu seras cachée loin du lieu de rencontre."

"Alors c'est ça le plan?" répliqua Bella. "Tu vas juste me cacher quelque part? Pendant que tu vas à la 'rencontre' des vampires?" Elle résista à son envie de faire des apostrophes dans l'air.

"Tu devrais être en sécurité dans les montagnes. S'ils peuvent pas te traquer, alors ils ne pourront pas te trouver. Si je te porte jusque là-bas..." Le visage de Jake s'adoucit à ces mots. "Ils ne pourront pas suivre ton odeur. Tu seras en sécurité." Bella pensa qu'il essayait plus de se convaincre lui-même qu'autre chose.

Il regarda la Meute. "Quelqu'un devra rester avec elle pour la protéger."

Seth leva la main. Bella trouva ça adorable.

Les yeux de Jake passèrent au-dessus de lui et Seth baissa lentement le bras, avec une expression de profonde déception sur le visage. Jake hésita lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur Paul. Paul était fort mais dangereux pour tout ce qui portait une jupe. Jake redoutait clairement de la laisser seule avec lui; c'était l'impression que Bella avait. De plus, il était un des meilleur combattant de la Meute et ils auraient besoin de lui pour la rencontre/bataille.

Bella regarda les yeux de Jake continuer leur voyage. Comme si Jake la laisserait seule avec Paul? Ses yeux se posèrent sur Quil et Embry. Ses meilleurs amis.

Embry avait attentivement écouté tout ce que Jake avait dit; comme il le faisait toujours. Mais Quil s'était trituré le pied pendant presque toute la réunion. Bella l'avait regardé faire.

Jake les étudia tous les deux et sembla ensuite prendre sa décision. "Quil?" appela-t-il.

"Mec, je crois que j'ai une écharde," dit Quil sans relever la tête.

Embry leva les yeux au ciel.

Quil n'avait clairement pas entendu un seul mot de ce que Jake et Sam avaient dit.

"Tu peux le faire?" demanda Jake avec optimisme.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, complètement perdu.

"Protéger Bella." Jake semblait un peu exaspéré maintenant.

"Sûr, sûr," acquiesça joyeusement Quil.

Bella aurait parié sa dernière chemise que Quil n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il venait d'accepter de faire.

Elle en fut encore plus sûre lorsque Jake répéta le plan à Quil et qu'il commença à réaliser qu'il n'assisterait pas à la 'rencontre'. Embry avait haussé un sourcil à son intention et Bella vit sur le visage de Quil qu'il était piégé. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Jake que ce n'était important de veiller sur Bella; c'était _tout _pour Jake, ils le savaient tous.

Même Bella..._surtout _Bella?

Elle n'était pas vraiment sûre de savoir quoi faire du fait qu'elle était au centre du monde de Jake.

Elle considérait Jake comme son meilleur ami; il l'avait toujours été, mais elle savait qu'il voulait plus et il avait commencé à insister; gentiment certes, mais insister quand même. En fait, ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois quelques semaines plus tôt. Elle avait eu l'impression que c'était ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle savait que ça semblerait bizarre si elle essayait d'expliquer ça à qui que ce soit.

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle avait une dette envers Jake. Qu'elle lui devait sa vie; pour être honnête. S'il ne l'avait pas sorti de son état catatonique, elle aurait peut-être fini en établissement psychiatrique. Au mieux, elle serait repartie vivre avec sa mère. Mais n'était-ce pas la même chose que finir en établissement psychiatrique? Bella aimait sa mère mais elle la rendait complètement folle. Ce serait encore plus dur d'y retourner maintenant qu'elle avait eu plusieurs mois de 'liberté'.

Le jour de l'enterrement de Harry Clearwater, Jake l'avait embrassé dans la cuisine. Il l'avait finalement plaquée contre le comptoir pour l'embrasser. Ça avait été doux et exquis.

Quand il l'avait embrassé, elle avait eu une vision. Elle avait vu Jake sortir de la forêt avec deux enfants aux cheveux noirs; deux enfants aux cheveux noirs et à la peau mâte. Ils avaient couru vers elle avec excitation et son coeur les avait reconnu comme étant les siens.

C'était bizarre d'avoir une vision, mais pas plus bizarre que tout ce qu'elle avait déjà traversé. Elle pensa que c'était un aperçu de son futur avec Jake. C'était un cadeau, elle pouvait avoir cette vie si elle le voulait. Si elle choisissait Jake.

Elle y avait longuement réfléchi; Bella Swan réfléchissait toujours beaucoup trop. Et elle avait décidé qu'elle le **voulait**. Elle voulait ce futur. C'était aussi normal que ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer maintenant. A moins qu'elle ne quitte Forks, et ça, elle ne pouvait pas le faire, pour de nombreuses raisons.

Mais cet aperçu de leur 'futur' l'avait décidé. Elle pouvait se voir dans ce futur. Et elle était en vie et heureuse. Elle avait pu sentir à quel point elle avait été heureuse dans cette vision.

Donc elle avait couché avec Jacob Black.

Et ça avait été horrible.

Ils étaient tous les deux vierges et ça avait été hésitant, douloureux et gênant. Il était si grand et si large et elle s'était juste sentis...perdue. Tout ses livres romantiques l'avaient amener à s'attendre à...ben...un feu d'artifice supposait-elle.

Et il n'y en avait pas eu.

Enfin, pas pour elle. Jake avait semblé heureux et satisfait de lui-même. Ça avait été la première fois qu'elle avait eu l'impression qu'il l'avait laissé tomber. Ça s'était terminé bien trop rapidement aussi.

Il avait fini par s'apercevoir de son état émotionnel et il avait essayé de la convaincre que ça irait mieux la fois suivante. Mais elle n'avait pas voulu le refaire. Elle avait cru que ça les rapprocherait et ça n'avait pas été le cas; ça l'avait juste inquiété et fait réfléchir. Cette fois-ci, elle s'était demandé si coucher avec Jake avait été la bonne chose à faire. Elle avait choisi Jake et ça ne lui avait pas semblé être juste.

Donc elle savait qu'_elle _était le centre de l'univers de Jake, mais il n'était pas le centre du sien. Elle l'aimait, mais juste pas comme ça. Elle s'en voulait, mais c'était la vérité.

Elle n'avait pas eu à faire de gros efforts pour l'éviter, même si elle restait à la Réserve. Au cours des dernières semaines, la Meute s'était tuée à la tâche. Jake rentrait complètement épuisé après ses patrouilles. Il mangeait parce qu'il le devait avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit pour dormir. Elle se contentait de se rouler en boule à côté de lui. Ils n'avaient pas réessayé d'être intimes; ils n'en avaient tout simplement pas le temps.

On était en juin, l'école avait touché à sa fin et ensuite elle avait dû étudier pour ses examens. Elle s'était faite conduire au lycée de Forks par un baby-sitter loup-garou, qui prenait ensuite position dans la forêt pendant qu'elle passait ses épreuves avant de la ramener à nouveau. Lauren et Jessica avaient presque fait une crise cardiaque en voyant le succession d'hommes séduisants qui l'avaient escorté. Vertes de jalousie n'était pas assez fort pour les décrire. Bella s'était demandé si elles croyaient qu'elle couchait avec chacun d'entre eux. Elle avait couché avec le plus impressionnant d'eux tous; Jake. Mais il était trop occupé pour venir la chercher lui même.

Heureusement pour elle, Charlie était à Seattle. Le nombre de meurtres à Seattle avait finalement un tel niveau qu'ils avaient appelés les officiers les plus expérimentés de toute la région du Pacifique Nord-Ouest. Il ne savait pas qu'elle restait à la Réserve. Elle avait fait suivre les appels de la maison sur son portable. Charlie n'avait jamais été très doué avec la technologie. Il ne savait probablement pas qu'elle pouvait faire ça.

Il était revenu pour assister à sa remise de diplôme pendant la première semaine de juin et l'avait fièrement emmené dîner au Lodge pour fêter ça; très classe pour Charlie. Elle s'était attendu à ce qu'il l'emmène au restaurant où ils allaient toujours. Elle n'avait toujours pas décidé ce qu'elle voulait faire concernant l'Université. Edward avait rempli les dossiers d'inscription de toutes les universités qu'il approuvait et chaque université qu'il avait choisi l'intéressait beaucoup moins maintenant. De plus, elle n'avait plus le compte en banque des Cullen pour payer tout ça. Ou pour lui garantir sa place avec une généreuse donation faite à la bonne faculté au bon moment.

Elle avait dit à Charlie qu'elle resterait avec les Black pour le moment, et il avait été fou de joie. Il aimait beaucoup Jake et il était content qu'elle ne soit pas seule. Savoir qu'elle ne serait pas seule serait une inquiétude en moins pour lui. Bella avait la nausée. Si Charlie avait su que tout ça la concernait; toutes les morts à Seattle...tout. Il aurait fait une crise cardiaque.

Elle s'occupait en cuisinant pour la Meute et en discutant avec Emily et les autres filles. Elle lisait. Elle regardait des films. Elle ne pouvait pas planifier son futur parce qu'elle n'était pas entièrement sûre qu'elle en aurait un. L'année prochaine. Elle irait à l'université l'année prochaine.

Billy Black se moquait que Jake et elle dorment dans le même lit. Il avait dit que c'était stupide de s'en faire pour ce genre de chose alors qu'ils pourraient tous être morts la semaine d'après. Ça avait choqué Bella; pas qu'il les laisse dormir ensemble mais qu'il pense qu'il y avait une chance qu'ils perdent la bataille contre les vampires. Elle supposait que même s'ils gagnaient, il y aurait peut-être des victimes.

Jake n'avait pas ce genre de doutes. Jake obtenait généralement ce qu'il voulait. Bella n'arrivait pas à trouver une seule chose à laquelle Jake avait échoué. A part..._ça_ peut-être. Mais ce n'était pas de sa faute; ça devait être celle de Bella. Elle n'allait _pas _mais elle ne voyait pas pourquoi.

Elle avait eu la vision, non?

Ou avait-elle fait une erreur?

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : La tente<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	2. La tente

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **-

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 2: La tente -<strong>

Le plan était prêt. Quelques heures avant la rencontre, Jake l'avait prit dans ses bras à la façon d'une mariée et l'avait porté au-delà de la couverture nuageuse. Elle n'était jamais monté aussi haut dans les montagnes auparavant.

Il la porta facilement et sans aucun effort. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Aucun d'eux n'était d'humeur à parler. Elle avait essayé de contester son plan la nuit d'avant, mais il avait refusé d'écouter la moindre de ses objections. Il la voulait loin, fin de l'histoire.

Elle avait essayé de lui dire qu'elle serait plus en sécurité au milieu de la Meute, mais Jake lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle n'avait jamais été avec eux quand ils s'étaient battus avec des vampires et qu'elle ne savait pas à quel point ça pouvait devenir violent. Il lui avait fait remarquer qu'elle ne les avait pas vu détruire Laurent.

Ça lui avait rappelé qu'elle ne faisait que mettre constamment ses amis en danger, et elle s'était sentie encore plus mal. Elle n'avait plus essayé de le convaincre après ça. Elle avait commencé à penser que sa mort résoudrait les problèmes de tout le monde.

Ils étaient finalement arrivés à leur cachette. Quil avait monté la tente au pied de la falaise. Pour un meilleur abri et une défense supplémentaire, supposa-t-elle. Jake eut l'air satisfait de voir ça.

Lui et Quil se saluèrent d'un hochement de tête.

Quil n'avait pas l'air content. "Une tempête arrive," grogna-t-il à Jake.

"Ça c'est sûr," acquiesça Jake.

Bella soupçonna que Quil parlait vraiment de la météo et non pas de la bataille; désolée, de la 'rencontre' et que Jake l'avait mal compris. En tout cas, il n'essaya pas de relancer la conversation.

Jake remit Bella sur ses pieds. Il garda ses main sur elle. "Tout ira bien," la réconforta-t-il. "Tu seras en sécurité ici."

"Mais pas toi," répliqua-t-elle.

Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"**Je **ne suis pas celle qui est en danger," essaya-t-elle de le convaincre. "Toute la Meute risque..." elle s'interrompit lorsqu'elle vit le visage de Jake. Son expression signifiait clairement 'Bella, tu es une idiote.' "Désolée," s'excusa-t-elle. "Je suis juste inquiète pour tout le monde..." Sa voix s'étrangla.

Il l'attira dans une de ses étreintes à lui broyer les os. Elle se sentit mieux après ça. Ses mains effleurèrent le visage de Bella et il l'attira vers lui. Elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, se pressa contre son corps chaud en enroulant ses bras autour de lui et il l'embrassa.

Elle eut une autre vision.

_Elle a les pieds dans l'herbe. Ça doit être le jardin d'une maison. La plupart des maisons de Forks et de la Réserve sont bâties à l'orée de la forêt donc elle ne sait pas où elle est. C'est la même chose qu'avant. Jake sort de la forêt; son visage s'illumine lorsqu'il la voit. Mais maintenant, elle a une main posée sur son ventre alors qu'elle lève l'autre. Son ventre est arrondi par un autre enfant. L'enfant de Jake? _

Le baiser continua, tout comme la vision.

_Maintenant, elle peut entendre les cris excités du petit garçon et de la petite fille. "Maman," crient-ils avec excitation. "Papa," ajoutent-ils en courant vers elle. Maintenant, elle sent de la chaleur dans son dos. Une grande main mâte se pose sur son ventre; par-dessus la sienne._

_**Il est derrière elle.**__ L'homme de ses rêves se tient derrière elle. Et ce n'est __**pas **__Jake. Elle essaye de se tourner pour le voir _et elle se tourna vraiment.

Elle rompit le baiser avec Jake et son rêve disparut.

Elle manqua de pousser un juron. Mais un des mystères avait été résolu: Jake fait partie de son futur mais ce n'est _pas _l'homme de ses rêves.

Jake eut à nouveau l'air satisfait après leur baiser passionné. Il l'embrassa doucement sur le front. "Je reviendrais," lui chuchota-t-il. "Reste en sécurité. Tout ira bien." Il salua Quil d'un hochement de tête, fit volte-face et partit en courant. Il avait l'air féroce et déterminé.

Bella était dévastée. Son rêve avait dramatiquement changé.

Elle supplia presque Jacob de rester avec elle.

Quil la regarda avec perspicacité. "Il ne resterait pas si tu lui le demandais."

"Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle et elle le savait vraiment. Il était un guerrier, il en voulait à ces vampires et rien ni personne ne lui ferait louper la bataille.

"M'emmènerais-tu à la 'rencontre' Quil?"

"Oh non," se rétracta-t-il. "Pas moyen. Il aurait ma peau."

Elle soupira. Elle regarda le camp. Tout avait l'air en ordre. Elle n'allait pas camper souvent, mais apparemment, Quil savait ce qu'il faisait. "Merci Quil," dit-elle. "Tout à l'air parfait."

Il n'avait pas vraiment l'air content.

Quil **loupait **la bataille et ça n'avait pas l'air de lui faire plaisir.

"Je suis désolée que tu doives rester ici pour me surveiller," s'excusa-t-elle.

"Ouais, ça craint," acquiesça-t-il. "Mais c'est pas toi...c'est ce stupide plan." Il lança un regard noir à la toile de tente comme si c'était de sa faute. "C'est une idée stupide," souffla-t-il. "Stupide, stupide, stupide..."

Elle était choquée. "Pourquoi?"

Il fit un geste de la main vers la tente. "C'est une tente," dit-il d'une voix irritée. "Pas de murs solides...ils pourraient juste la déchirer et te sortir de là...c'est des vampires...ils pourraient faire un trou dans un foutu mur s'ils le voulaient...c'est comme du papier pour eux ça...ça n'offre absolument pas la moindre défense...et je ne peux pas être partout...je ne suis qu'un loup tu sais." Il vit soudainement l'expression du visage de Bella et réalisa qu'il était peut-être entrain de lui faire encore plus peur. Il ferma la bouche avec un claquement sec.

"Tout ira bien," répéta-t-il, faisant écho à Jake. Mais elle savait qu'il n'y croyait pas.

"Tu n'as rien dit de tout ça à la réunion," remarqua Bella. Il n'avait rien écouté de la réunion, se rappela-t-elle.

"Non," acquiesça-t-il. "Je n'ai rien dit."

Il souleva l'un des pans de la tente pour elle. Elle se glissa à l'intérieur. Il y avait de la nourriture, de l'eau, et à sa plus grande surprise, une copie usée d'Orgueil et Préjugés. C'était son livre, qu'elle avait laissé chez les Black.

Elle haussa les sourcils à son attention.

"Ton livre préféré," dit-il.

"Oui." Elle trouva ça mignon qu'il lui l'ait ramené.

Ils s'installèrent. Aucun d'eux n'avait envie de parler. Elle supposait que Quil boudait parce qu'il loupait la bataille.

"Je dois me transformer maintenant," dit-il.

Elle se contenta de hocher la tête.

Il sortit de la tente et la referma.

Le temps passa. Elle lut un peu. La tempête que Quil avait annoncé arriva enfin. La température baissa. On était en juin, en été, mais à cette altitude, une tempête soufflait de partout. La tente était contre la falaise mais elle était toujours exposée. Bella enleva ses bottes et se glissa dans le sac de couchage. Elle écouta le vent rugir et secouer la tente. Ça la faisait sursauter à chaque fois.

Puis un bruit humide résonna contre le tissu. Il avait commencé à neiger.

Elle se roula en boule dans le sac de couchage; se faisant aussi petite que possible. Elle avait si froid. Et si peur.

Peut-être que c'était juste la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le vase. Les quelques dernières semaines avaient été un vrai cauchemar pour elle. C'était probablement une réaction à retard; les quelques dernières semaines...Seigneur, les quelques derniers mois...avaient été les plus épuisants de sa courte vie. Le bac était déjà bien assez stressant, sans y ajouter la perte de sa virginité et le fait d'être chassée par des vampires.

C'était trop. Elle était fatiguée...et elle avait froid...et elle était à bout...et elle avait envie de pleurer. Et maintenant, elle était là, pour sa propre protection...mais les gens qu'elle connaissait risquaient leurs vies pour elle. Les gens qu'elle aimait. Même si elle ne les aimait pas comme _ça._

Des images de la Meute apparurent dans son esprit. Seth, l'adorable chiot était là-bas...à risquer sa vie pour elle. Et Sam et Paul et Jared et...Tous leurs visages défilèrent dans sa mémoire.

Elle avait lu les journaux énumérant le nombres de victimes à Seattle. Les cadavres et les disparus. Chaque âme pesait un peu plus sur la sienne. Ils étaient morts à cause d'**elle**. Elle ne les avait pas tué elle-même mais c'était tout comme.

Ils étaient morts pour augmenter l'armée de Victoria. Ou la nourrir.

Elle était tombée amoureuse d'un vampire et tout avait commencé à cause de ce simple acte.

Et ensuite, il l'avait abandonné. Elle comprenait ses raisons. Elle comprenait. Ça aurait été agréable qu'il prenne la peine de lui les donner convenablement avant de prendre une telle décision pour eux deux et partir. Il lui avait fallut du temps pour comprendre qu'il lui avait menti. Il pensait que sa faible humanité lui permettrait de l'oublier. Il l'aimait encore; il avait juste prétendu qu'il ne l'aimait plus parce que c'était la seule chose qui la ferait renoncer. Et même là, il avait eut de la chance de pouvoir bouger aussi vite parce qu'elle avait essayé de le suivre quelques minutes à peine plus tard.

Elle se demanda si Edward savait pour Victoria. Il le devait. Alice pouvait voir le futur. Était-elle désormais si peu importante pour les Cullen qu'Alice ne prenait même plus la peine de vérifier son futur? Au temps pour être sa meilleure amie. Elle se demanda si Alice était entrée en contact avec la Meute mais qu'ils ne lui l'avaient pas dit; pour son propre bien sans aucun doute. Probablement pas. C'était des ennemis mortels après tout.

Edward pouvait lire les pensées. Lui mieux que quiconque aurait dû savoir ce que Victoria ressentait pour James. Il aurait dû voir ce que Victoria était capable de faire.

Elle se demanda comment elle réagirait si Edward revenait pour la protéger lui aussi. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il n'était pas là. Elle était dans une tente, au pied d'une falaise avec un loup, Quil Ateara.

Aimait-elle toujours Edward? Oui. Mais elle n'avait pas de 'fin'; elle détestait ce mot. Mais il était approprié.

Il l'avait quitté. Il lui avait dit que son monde n'était pas fait pour elle; qu'il ne la voulait pas et qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui. Au cours de ses mois de catatonie, elle avait réalisé quelque chose. Il avait toujours fait des choses pour la 'protéger' sans lui en parler. Elle soupçonnait son départ et celui de sa famille d'être une de ces choses. Il prenait encore des décisions pour elle. Et celle-là était vraiment injuste. Lui raconter tous ces mensonges; lui faire croire que c'était de sa faute à _elle_. Qu'elle ne le méritait pas.

Elle avait passé quatre mois à repenser à cette scène. Maintenant elle comprenait à quel point il avait tout organisé; mais là encore, il faisait toujours tout à la perfection, n'est-ce pas?

Peut-être que s'il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et qu'il ferait tout pour elle; y compris la quitter. Ça, elle aurait pu le comprendre. Alors elle n'aurait pas était aussi brisée. Elle aurait su que quelque part dans le monde, un homme parfait l'aimait assez pour la quitter. Savoir **ça **l'aurait fait rayonner.

* * *

><p><strong>Nouvelles histoires postées:<strong>

**-Besoin = Eric/Sookie**

**-Blessés = Sam/Bella**

**-Couvre-moi de sucre = Eric/Sookie**

**Jetez-y un coup d'oeil!**

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Quelque chose de plus<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	3. Quelque chose de plus

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **-

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

Je rappelle que vous pouvez désormais me trouver sur Facebook sous le nom de **Saw Trombone**... Si vous voulez discuter de mes fics ou vous tenir au courant de ma vie :D Vous êtes les bienvenus!

Oh, et pour celles qui le savent pas encore, j'ai posté le dernier chapitre de ma mini-fic, **Imprinting**... Allez y jeter un coup d'oeil!

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 3: Quelque chose de plus -<strong>

Maintenant lorsque Bella repensait à sa relation avec Edward, elle n'arrivait pas à croire à tout ce qu'elle avait accepté comme étant normal pour lui. La regarder dormir? Elle trouvait ça romantique avant; maintenant elle trouvait ça limite bizarre. Ça passait encore si on regardait quelqu'un qui **savait **que vous étiez là, mais de se glisser dans leur chambre pour rester dans un coin comme un pervers? Dieu seul savait en plus ce qu'elle avait bien pu dire dans son sommeil.

Quil devait être redevenu humain; sa tête humaine apparut dans la tente. Il interrompit sa rêverie.

"Il ne s'est encore rien passé. Ça va?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. Mais ce n'était pas vrai. "Merci de me l'avoir dit." Elle ne pouvait pas communiquer avec lui quand il était sous sa forme de loup. Enfin, elle pouvait lui parler, mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre.

"Okay," Il ressortit mais elle pouvait toujours l'entendre marmonner à voix basse au sujet de cette stupide idée de tente. Il devait marmonner plutôt fort pour qu'elle puisse l'entendre malgré la tempête. Voilà un loup vraiment pas content, songea-t-elle.

Le temps passa. La tempête augmenta son attaque. La tente trembla et claqua. Elle était déjà bien assez stressée, mais maintenant, elle sursautait au moindre bruit. Sa mâchoire lui faisait mal à force de serrer les dents. Ses phalanges étaient blanches là où elles agrippaient son sac de couchage.

Elle avait froid. Même à l'intérieur de son sac de couchage. Glacée jusqu'à l'os.

"Qu...qu...Quil?" réussit-elle finalement à balbutier.

Sa tête apparut dans la tente. "Seigneur," s'exclama-t-il. "Oh, ça y **est**...quelle putain de blague." Il entra dans la tente et la ferma derrière lui. "Putain...Bella..." Il resta juste là à la regarder.

"Q..qu...quoi?"

"T'es bleue," lui dit-il. Il se pencha et toucha son visage de la main. Il était si chaud.

"F...fr...froid."

Une seconde s'écoula puis il cligna des yeux et commença à rassembler leurs affaires. Il attrapa les bottes de Bella mais ensuite il la regarda et les colla dans son sac de couchage avec elle. Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qu'il faisait; elle avait si froid qu'elle pouvait à peine réfléchir.

"Q-qu'est-ce que tu...?"

"Ça sert à rien de te protéger des vampires pour que tu finisses par mourir d'hypothermie, B," dit-il. "Je ne peux pas te faire sortir de ton sac de couchage pour te mettre tes bottes, mais t'en auras peut-être besoin plus tard," expliqua-t-il. "Donc on les prends avec nous. On déménage," annonça-t-il d'une voix ne laissant place à aucune discussion.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais ses dents commencèrent à claquer.

Quil continua à grommeler. "Personne ne savait qu'une tempête allait arriver...Je veux dire, on est en juin putain..." marmonna-t-il en continuant à rassembler leurs affaires. "Je ne peux pas te ramener à la Rez...on doit bouger B...Y'a cette grotte...je l'ai découverte pendant une de mes patrouilles...Je dors là parfois...donc elle est confortable...enfin, aussi confortable que possible pour une grotte au milieu des bois...et j'ai quelques trucs là-bas..."

Il lui toucha à nouveau le visage. Seigneur, ses mains étaient si chaudes. "Une grotte peut être bloquée...elle est chaude, sèche...c'est mieux qu'ici...et je pourrais même te protéger plus facilement là-bas..." lui expliqua-t-il.

Elle avait l'air confuse.

"Il y a juste un problème..."

Elle attendit qu'il lui dise ce que c'était.

"On doit sortir...dans la tempête...pour aller là-bas..."

Elle comprit. Elle pensait qu'elle _risquait _de mourir s'ils bougeaient mais elle **savait **qu'elle mourrait s'ils restaient là.

Elle hocha la tête pour marquer son approbation.

"Je vais te porter et tu porteras tout le reste," lui dit-il en gardant une expression sérieuse.

Elle essaya de lui sourire. Blaguer dans une telle situation. Il n'y avait que Quil pour faire ça. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle l'appréciait.

"Okay?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête.

Il se tourna et ouvrit la tente.

Il referma son sac de couchage. Il tira sur la cordelette de la capuche du sac de couchage pour lui recouvrir aussi la tête. Il la prit ensuite dans ses bras. Il ne portait que son short. Il était torse nu et il était si chaud. Ça la surprit. Elle agrippa ses bottes, le sac de nourriture et sa bouteille d'eau. Le reste n'était pas essentiel et serait donc laissé là. Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à son livre et le laissa. La tente avait l'air d'avoir été ravagée. Ils n'avaient vraiment pas le temps de faire un peu de ménage.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'agripper à lui. Elle en mourrait d'envie. Il la portait comme si elle était une énorme chenille, dans son cocon. Étrangement, elle se sentit en sécurité pour la première fois depuis des jours.

Il se tourna avec elle dans ses bras et regarda la tente. Elle était déjà à moitié enfouie sous la neige.

Elle supposa qu'il se demandait s'ils avaient raison de partir. Elle espérait que oui. Il fit ensuite volte-face et commença à courir dans la tempête. Il la serra contre lui et son visage se pressa contre son torse nu. Elle pressa son visage contre sa peau chaude. Elle pouvait sentir des aiguilles s'enfoncer dans ses joues là où elle le touchait et où elle commençait donc à se réchauffer.

Il était comme Jake et il ne l'était pas. Quil se pencha sur elle. Il la serra contre lui; se servant de son propre corps pour la protéger autant que possible du froid.

Il courut. La neige fondait au contact de sa peau. Elle avait l'impression d'être dans une transe provoquée par le froid alors qu'elle regardait, fascinée, la neige fondre sur sa belle peau mâte.

"T'es canon," balbutia-t-elle, prise de folie. Et vraiment, il l'était. Le garçon trapu de ses souvenirs avait spectaculairement changé avec la métamorphose.

Il renifla et continua à courir. Ses longues jambes dévorant la distance.

"On y est presque..." l'encouragea-t-il. "Ne me lâche pas, B."

Le temps s'évanouit. Elle pouvait entendre sa voix, mais elle comprenait plus ses mots.

B. Il l'appelait B. C'était mignon. Elle décida qu'elle aimait ça. Ses yeux se fermèrent. Chaque fois qu'elle les rouvrait, elle avait perdu quelques minutes.

Ils devaient avoir atteint la grotte. Elle était presque inconsciente. Elle pouvait sentir une différence dans l'air. Les bruits de la tempête étaient assourdis ici. Il la plaça doucement sur une pile de feuilles sèche qui avaient été tassées sur le sol de la grotte. Elle était toujours dans son cocon de sac de couchage.

Elle pouvait l'entendre jurer et marmonner à voix basse. Il était inquiet pour elle. Il bougea dans la grotte; et soudainement une lueur apparut dans une petite lanterne. Il devait l'avoir laissé là avant.

Elle vit son visage lorsqu'il se pencha pour la regarder.

Elle profita de la lumière pour l'étudier. Jake gardait jalousement le temps qu'il passait avec elle; il avait toujours chassé Quil et Embry quand ils voulaient la voir. Elle l'avait même entendu les menacer quand ils retapaient les motos. La somme de temps total qu'elle avait passé avec Quil se résumait à quelques rencontres dans le garage de Jake et au jour où elle lui avait proposé de le ramener et qu'elle l'avait déposé à la boutique. Le jour où il avait été si inquiet au sujet du culte de Sam, et pour Jake et Embry. Il avait essayé de les suivre dans la forêt et ils l'avaient semé. Il marchait le long de la route avec les épaules basses lorsque Bella l'avait vu.

Ses épaules étaient plus large que celles de Jake. Il n'était pas aussi grand que Jake, mais il était plus large, plus développé au niveau du torse...il était juste plus... Elle n'y avait jamais pensé auparavant. Quil était tout ce que Jake était...et _plus_? Il avait quelque chose en plus: un petit je ne sais quoi.

Ça devait être le froid. Elle perdait la tête. Peut-être que c'était dû à un début d'hypothermie.

Son esprit se perdit en conjecture.

Qu'est-ce qui rendait quelqu'un attirant? Pourquoi pensait- _on_ que quelqu'un était sexy? C'était différent pour chaque personne. Cette attirance indéfinissable; leur apparence, voir même leur odeur. L'attirance n'était pas qu'une question de beauté, pour elle c'était souvent la **première **impression. Comme Edward dans la cafétéria ce jour-là. Il était juste entré et bam...elle avait été foutue. Elle savait que certaines personnes ne croyaient pas à l'attirance au premier regard, mais elle si. Peut-être que c'était à cause de toutes ces histoires d'amour qu'elle avait lu.

Comment savait-on que quelqu'un nous plaisait? Qu'y avait-il de si particulier chez cette personne qui nous attirait? Y'avait-il quelque chose de _plus_? Ce quelque chose qui vous gardait intéressé assez longtemps pour découvrir quelque chose d'autre d'intéressant. Était-ce leur façon de sourire? Ou de pencher la tête? Ou de froncer les sourcils pour réfléchir?

Quil fronçait les sourcils maintenant. Puis il disparut.

Il bougea dans la grotte. Elle ferma les yeux. Puis elle entendit quelque chose qui la sortit de sa torpeur. Un rocher était tombé. Elle essaya de se redresser mais ne réussit pas.

"Tout va bien," la réconforta Quil en voyant son expression terrifiée. "J'ai fait s'effondrer l'entrée." Il épousseta de la poussière sur ses épaules. Il avait dû la faire tomber sur lui.

Il lui fit son sourire si particulier. "J'ai effacé nos traces et j'ai fermé la porte d'entrée."

Il la regarda à nouveau. II desserra la capuche autour de son visage et ouvrit le sac de couchage avant que ses mains ne commencent à se glisser à l'intérieur.

Elle protesta faiblement. Il était entrain d'ouvrir sa parka. Seigneur, ses mains étaient si chaudes. Comment ça se faisait que ses mains étaient si chaudes? Elle en attrapa une et il sursauta. "Putain, B, t'es glacée."

Elle poussa un petit gémissement.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire," avoua-t-il. "Je dois te réchauffer...Je ne peux pas allumer un feu ici maintenant que j'ai bloqué l'entrée...il y a une conduite de ventilation naturelle derrière mais la fumée révélerait notre position...mais je ne veux pas inquiéter la Meute...Je dois me transformer pour rester en contact avec eux...mais je suis inquiet...Je veux qu'ils sachent qu'on va bien mais je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent où nous sommes...deux précautions valent mieux qu'une...tu comprends?"

"Transforme," marmonna-t-elle. "...toujours...chaud..."

"Oh," Il fronça les sourcils. "Tu veux que je me transforme? Okay, si tu veux câliner un loup."

Elle essaya de lui sourire mais son visage lui faisait mal.

Il commença à enlever son pantalon et elle ferma les yeux. Ce ne fut pas pour préserver sa dignité, elle perdit connaissance.

Elle réussit à ouvrir un oeil lorsqu'un animal extrêmement chaud se pressa contre elle. Le sac de couchage et sa veste étaient ouverts maintenant et l'animal se colla contre elle. Il était d'un brun foncé...et chaud...son visage était plus clair que le reste de son corps...et il avait l'air...inquiet pour elle. Il gémit. Il lécha son visage. Son souffle chaud l'enveloppa.

"Mmm..." marmonna-t-elle. "Un loup...chocolat..."

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Protection<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	4. Protection

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **-

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 4: Protection -<strong>

**-Au même moment-**

La clairière vibrait pratiquement à cause de la tension qui émanait de chacun des participants de la rencontre. Victoria avait plus de contrôle sur ses nouveaux-nés que Jake ne l'aurait cru. Elle était effectivement une adversaire dangereuse. Elle s'était nommé un second; un mâle blond qui semblait les garder sous contrôle par la violence.

Sam, en sa qualité d'Alpha, et Victoria discutèrent tout en gardant leurs distances. Sam était sous forme humaine, bien sûr. Le reste de la meute s'agitait nerveusement derrière lui. Elle répéta son offre de partir s'ils lui donnaient Bella.

Sam avait envoyé Seth voir s'ils allaient bien lorsque Quil avait arrêté de leur faire des rapports. Il était rapide et il avait la meilleure vue de tous. Il trouva la tente mais ne vit aucun signe de Bella ou de Quil.

La tente avait été réduite en lambeaux. Ses yeux aiguisés le virent tout de suite lorsqu'il approcha. Les affaires de Bella étaient éparpillées sur la neige. Il envoya immédiatement cette image à la Meute. Son livre préféré avait été déchiré et ça puait l'odeur sucrée des vampires.

La rencontre partit en vrille à partir de là. Jake déclara qu'en attaquant la tente, Victoria n'avait pas tenu parole, enfin si les vampires avaient la moindre parole. Ça se transforma rapidement en bataille, comme Bella l'avait craint.

Seth assura à Jake qu'ils avaient dû partir juste avant que les vampires ne découvrent leur localisation. Il n'y avait aucune trace de sang, mais la tempête avait effacé les pas qu'ils auraient pu laisser. Il ne pouvait pas suivre leur odeur à cause de la neige et de la puanteur des vampires. Il avait cherché autant que possible, mais il n'avait pas retrouvé leur trace, et ensuite, il avait dû retourner se lancer dans la bataille. Quil ne s'était pas encore retransformé et la Meute redoutait le pire.

Jake devint dingue. Sa rage et sa frustration nourrirent sa colère dû à la disparition de Bella et de Quil. Il fut innarrêtable. Il terrifia sa propre Meute. Sam laissa Jake prendre le commandement.

Et toute la Meute le suivit.

Ils combattirent. Ils réduisirent les vampires en charpie comme l'équipe bien entraînée qu'ils étaient. La Conscience Collective fonctionna à merveille durant la bataille. Et bonus innattendu: lorsque leur Alpha devint enragé, il en fut de même pour **toute **la Meute.

La Meute n'eut aucun mort, mais plus d'un blessé. Mais ils avaient gagné. La fumée de nombreux feux emplis la clairière où ils s'étaient battus. Certains vampires s'étaient échappés, mais pas les leaders; Jake s'en était assuré. Il avait réduit Victoria en charpie lui-même; c'était personnel après tout, elle s'en était assurée. Elle cria lorsqu'elle mourut...pour la dernière fois. Dans son arrogance et sa rage, elle n'avait pas créé _assez_ de nouveaux-nés pour son armée. Elle avait agi trop tôt. Mais il n'y avait pas moyen que Jake laisse qui que ce soit ayant absorbé sa stratégie et sa soif de vengeance survivre.

Les quelques vampires qui s'étaient échappés diraient à tous les autres de rester loin de cette région. La Meute avait marqué son territoire. Les vampires n'avaient jamais fait face à quelque chose d'aussi innarêtable qu'une Meute de loups-garous enragés.

A un moment, durant la bataille, Quil s'était Transformé et avait assuré à Jake que lui et Bella allaient bien. Il avait refusé de leur dire où ils étaient. Jake n'avait pas été content, mais il avait compris la logique de Quil.

Jake s'était effondré après la bataille et la Meute épuisée l'avait portée jusqu'à chez lui. Ils avaient à peine commencé à se diriger vers La Push qu'ils avaient entendu des véhicules approcher. Leur tribu était venue les chercher.

Morts ou vifs, rien n'aurait pu empêcher Sue Clearwater de venir chercher ses enfants.

Le médecin tribal avait recousu Jake et avait plâtré ses os brisés. Il s'était occupé de l'Alpha avant de s'occuper du reste de la Meute. Cette position avait des avantages après tout.

Jake avait été trop blessé pour se lancer à la recherche de Bella lui-même. Billy et Sam l'avaient calmé et convaincu qu'elle était en sécurité. Ils l'avaient convaincu qu'ils la retrouveraient le lendemain ou que Quil la ramènerait.

"Demain," avait-il marmonné avant de sombrer enfin dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

><p>Bella se réveilla. Elle avait chaud; si chaud qu'elle transpirait.<p>

Elle se pressa contre le torse chaud près d'elle. Les bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle. Ça faisait des jours qu'elle se réveillait aux côtés de Jake. Elle inspira profondément. Non, ce n'était pas la bonne odeur. Ce n'était pas Jake.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux et vit des muscles et des cheveux coupés à ras. C'était Quil. Son esprit rejoua les évènements de la veille pour elle: la course dans la tempête, la grotte, le fait qu'elle soit presque morte de froid et le fait qu'elle se soit endormie avec un immense loup chocolat.

Il était toujours immense et toujours chaud mais loup il n'était plus. Il avait dû reprendre forme humaine après avoir dit à la Meute où ils étaient. Il avait dit qu'il voulait garder leur localisation secrète.

Quil ronfla.

Il avait l'air à l'aise. Il gigota et ronfla à nouveau. Elle faillit glousser.

Non seulement il ronflait, mais il la tenait aussi fermement dans ses bras. Elle ne savait pas qui s'était approché de qui, mais durant leur sommeil, ils avaient gravité l'un vers l'autre. Ou peut-être qu'il l'avait prit dans ses bras pour la garder au chaud et qu'elle avait été si épuisée qu'elle ne s'en était pas rendue compte. Son sac de couchage et sa veste étaient ouvertes. Elle se rappelait qu'il avait fait ça pour essayer de la réchauffer. Et ses bras étaient enroulés autour d'elle sous le tissu.

Elle avait besoin de boire, mais elle ne voulait pas bouger. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était non plus. La lanterne était encore allumée mais réglée sur l'intensité la plus basse.

Elle étudia Quil alors qu'il dormait. Elle se rappelait de la première impression qu'elle avait eu de Quil, quand elle l'avait rencontré dans le garage de Jake. Elle avait ramené les motos à retaper à Jake quand Quil et Embry les avaient interrompus.

* * *

><p><em>-Extrait de New Moon, chapitre 6-<em>

_Le plus petit était trapu. Son T-shirt blanc était tendu sur son torse musculeux, ce dont il semblait avoir fièrement conscience. Ses cheveux étaient coupés court, presque à ras. Tous deux s'arrêtèrent net en me découvrant. Les yeux du plus fin firent la navette entre Jacob et moi, tandis que ceux du costaud me détaillaient, et qu'un sourire étiraient lentement ses lèvres._

_"Salut les gars!" lança Jacob sans beaucoup d'entrain._

_"Salut, Jake," répondit le bien bâti sans cesser de me dévisager._

_Son sourire était si espiègle que je ne pus retenir le mien. Aussitôt, il m'adressa un clin d'oeil._

_"Salut, toi!"_

* * *

><p>Et après qu'elle soit partie du garage...<p>

* * *

><p><em>J'étouffai un rire, ce qui m'interloqua. Je riais. Je riais pour de bon, et personne n'était là pour en témoigner. J'étais tellement bien que je ris derechef, histoire de faire durer le plaisir.<em>

* * *

><p>Comme il avait été sûr de lui la première fois où ils s'étaient rencontrés. Il lui avait fait un clin d'oeil sous le nez de Jake. Il avait su ce que Jake ressentait pour elle et mais il l'avait fait quand même. Mais là encore, c'était le même Quil qui s'était fait privé de sortie la fois où ils avaient été au cinéma avec Mike Newton parce qu'il avait invité la petite copine d'un garçon à sortir et que ça c'était fini en bagarre.<p>

Elle gigota et il desserra un peu ses bras; il ronfla ensuite plus fort.

C'était comme de dormir avec Jake et différent à la fois. D'une, Jake ne ronflait pas. Elle se rappelait avoir pensé que Quil était _plus _que Jake. Elle était pressée contre son torse et sous ses bras. Elle baissa les yeux avant de les relever rapidement. Il était nu. Elle leva presque les yeux au ciel. Bien sûr qu'il était nu. Le sac de couchage obscurcissait heureusement son entre-jambe.

Son tatouage tribal était sur son épaule droite, comme pour tous les membres de la Meute.

Elle voulait le toucher. Elle tendit la main et effleura prudemment son tatouage. Elle en traça le contour et se mordit les lèvres. Une petite partie d'elle lui demanda ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Mais une autre partie, plus grande et plus bruyante voulait le toucher. Il ne se réveilla pas à son contact.

Sa bouche était entrouverte. Il faisait des petits bruits en respirant. Elle toucha son nez pour l'empêcher de ronfler et ensuite, elle ne voulut pas retirer sa main. Elle continua à toucher son visage. Sa main glissa le long de sa joue pour atteindre son torse. Elle lui caressa le torse.

Il ne s'était toujours pas réveillé...il pourrait dormir même si la grotte s'effondrait sur leur tête.

Elle se demanda à quelle vitesse il se réveillerait si un vampire les trouvait. Elle espérait que personne ne viendrait. Il avait dit qu'il avait bloqué l'entrée de la grotte, qu'il avait effacé leurs traces et qu'il avait fait s'effondrer le toit. Il avait dit qu'il creuserait pour les faire sortir plus tard.

Le conduit d'aération naturel à l'arrière de la grotte laissait entrer de l'air frais dans la grotte. Mais l'air dans la grotte était chaud et l'air stagnant la rendait...pas fatiguée...mais presque languide. Elle était si nerveuse et agitée d'habitude. Mais là, avec Quil, elle était calme.

Elle était reposée et au chaud. Et calme.

Pour la première fois depuis des semaines, elle ne s'inquiétait de rien. Elle aurait dû, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Une question se posa dans son esprit. Était-ce parce qu'elle était avec Quil? Rien ne l'inquiétait jamais. Il suffisait de le regarder; il était assez à l'aise dans la situation actuelle pour s'être endormi.

Mais la tente l'avait inquiété. Il avait été mieux lorsqu'ils avaient atteint la grotte; parce qu'il avait su qu'ils seraient entourés par de la pierre. Il avait été inquiet avant. Il avait voulu la protéger. Elle se demanda si c'était parce qu'elle sortait avec Jake ou juste parce qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle.

Est-ce que c'était important?

Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir pourquoi elle voulait le savoir. Elle l'étudia à nouveau. Le loup chocolat avait l'air délicieux. Elle se demanda quel goût il avait. Même cette pensée en elle-même la surprit.

Elle se pencha vers son torse et inspira profondément. Puis elle s'immobilisa pendant une seconde avant de sortir sa langue et de le lécher.

* * *

><p>Quil était réveillé. Il s'était réveillé comme un soldat; il avait ouvert les yeux pour analyser la situation avant de bouger le moindre muscle.<p>

Bella n'avait rien remarqué parce qu'elle était entrain de lui caresser le torse. Ça devait être ça qui l'avait réveillé. Il ne pouvait pas bouger maintenant, parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Bella était entrain de lui caresser le torse. Elle était collée contre lui. Ses bras étaient autour d'elle. Il pouvait voir ses cils; sa bouche légèrement entrouverte; sa langue pointa et lécha ses lèvres. Il réprima un grognement.

Alors qu'il la regardait, elle se pencha en avant et le renifla. Et ensuite, elle le lécha.

Son érection matinale devint douloureuse.

Il avait dû bouger parce qu'elle releva la tête et leurs regards se croisèrent.

Ils eurent tous les deux l'air surpris pendant une seconde mais ce fut ensuite remplacé par de la confusion.

"Bella?" demanda-t-il.

"Je veux..." commença-t-elle à dire. Sa bouche resta ouvert...perdue dans ses pensées.

Que voulait-elle? Elle voulait quelque chose... Elle ne savait pas quoi. Il y avait ce désir irrépressible en elle. Elle savait juste qu'elle **voulait...plus.**

Jake était si prudent avec elle. Comme l'avait été Edward, d'une certaine façon. Edward ne lui avait jamais _rien _permit de faire. Jake la laissait être physiquement téméraire mais pas émotionnellement. Il avait attendu si longtemps avant même d'essayer de l'embrasser; des mois. Il n'avait pas arrêté de partir; loupant chaque opportunité de l'embrasser. La camionnette la nuit où il l'avait ramené; la fois où elle l'avait invité chez elle et qu'il lui avait dit qu'il avait des vampires à tuer.

Ils avaient finalement couché ensemble. Mais ça avait été comme une compensation pour Jake. Et ça avait été une erreur. Elle le savait maintenant. Ça avait été désagréable.

Elle se sentait brisée; endommagée. Elle voulait être importante...elle voulait être importante pour quelqu'un.

Cette vision de son futur lui avait dit qu'elle le serait.

Elle avait dû transmettre tous ça à travers ses yeux. Quil sembla comprendre ce qu'elle voulait.

Il parla, "Il t'aime."

"Je sais...mais..." Elle haussa les épaules. Et ensuite, elle se sentit obliger de se justifier, "Mais pas moi..." elle s'interrompit, "...pas comme ça."

"Il t'a reconstruite," dit Quil.

"Je sais."

"C'est mon meilleur ami."

"C'est mon meilleur ami à moi aussi," dit Bella. "Il n'est juste pas..." Elle secoua à nouveau la tête et se mordit la lèvre.

"On ne peut pas faire ça," dit Quil.

"Faire quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Ça..." et ensuite, il l'embrassa.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Flammes<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


	5. Flammes

**Auteur : **Mrstrentreznor

**Traductrice :** Moi

**Spoilers :** **-**

**Rating :** M

**Genre(s) : **-

**Disclaimers :** Tout l'univers des Cullen appartient à Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire que vous allez lire appartient à Mrstrentreznor. Quand à moi, je ne suis qu'une humble traductrice.

**Bêta : ** Triskelle Sparrow...Merci !

**Notes :** Pour ceux que ça intéresse de lire cette histoire en version originale, le lien se trouve dans mon profil.

* * *

><p><strong>- Chapitre 5: Flammes -<strong>

Bella s'enflamma. **Ça **c'était un baiser...

Elle se jeta sur lui.

Quil était choqué. Il pouvait combattre des vampires enragés mais il ne pouvait pas décoller une fille de 60 kilo de son torse. La Meute se foutrait de lui s'ils savaient...pas que ça le dérangeait...parce qu'il ne _voulait _pas la repousser.

Il l'agrippa avec tout autant d'enthousiasme qu'elle en montrait à son égard.

Quil avait toujours été un petit peu inconscient; il avait été connu pour inviter à sortir les petites-amies d'autres hommes mais maintenant il était devenu vraiment inconscient. Il n'aurait pas dû l'embrasser, mais bordel...il en avait eu envie...alors il l'avait fait.

Elle essaya de dire quelque chose. Elle aurait probablement pu parler s'il n'avait pas essayé de lui dévorer le visage. Il se recula pour reprendre son souffle une seconde.

"Des vampires essayent de me tuer, Quil. Si je dois mourir," dit-elle, "Je veux partir en beauté...tu sais _en vie_..."

"Oh, **ÇA **y est..." dit-il.

Il se lâcha.

Et elle aussi. Elle avait passé des semaines à être couvée, gardée, protégée, et maintenant elle se laissait aller.

Et Quil avait décidé d'en faire autant.

Il était déjà nu. Ses petites mains blanches parcouraient tout son corps. Griffantes et agrippantes. Il faillit jouir au moins une douzaine de fois avant de lui demander de l'aide. Elle était trop occupée à le toucher pour faire quoi que ce soit d'autre.

"S'il te plaît, B," gémit-il. "J'ai besoin que tu sois nue."

Ils essayèrent tous les deux de la déshabiller aussi vite que possible, sans déchirer ses vêtements. Un minuscule reste de bon sens les empêchait de juste les arracher. Ils réussirent finalement et se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre avec impatience.

"Oh...oui..." dit-elle. La sensation du corps de Quil contre le sien lui donna des frissons. Il était incroyable. Tout en muscles et en chaleur. Elle se colla à lui.

Il était si dur. Elle pouvait le sentir contre elle. Son érection était humide. Elle tendit la main pour le toucher.

"Non," la supplia-t-il.

Elle eut l'air blessée pendant une seconde. Elle étudia son visage pour voir pourquoi il ne voulait pas qu'elle le touche. Son visage semblait brûlant de désir.

"Si tu me touches, je vais exploser," expliqua-t-il.

"Oh." Alors ce n'était pas qu'il ne voulait pas. Elle lui fit un large sourire. "Plus tard alors," dit-elle.

Il tendit la main pour la toucher et elle l'en empêcha aussi.

"Je te veux toi, Quil," souffla-t-elle. "Toi," répéta-t-elle.

"Putain, B."

Les mains de Quil glissèrent le long des cuisses de Bella et il la souleva et la fit tourner pour qu'elle soit sur le dos.

Il ignora ses instructions et glissa sa main entre ses jambes. "Je veux juste m'assurer que tu es assez mouillée. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal."

Assez mouillée? Elle était trempée. Elle sursauta lorsque ses doigts entrèrent en elle. Elle gémit.

"Bordel, beauté," s'exclama-t-il.

"S'il te plaît," le supplia-t-elle. Ses mains se tendirent vers lui.

Il utilisa ses doigts pour la garder ouverte et pour guider son gland en elle. Elle inhala brusquement et il la regarda avec inquiétude. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête donc elle souleva légèrement les hanches et se poussa sur lui. Il glissa en elle. Il ne semblait pas être aussi bien monté que Jake et peut-être que c'était une bonne chose pour elle.

Il se retira légèrement et glissa ensuite à nouveau en elle; prenant un rythme stable. Elle voulait qu'il l'embrasse. Elle attrapa son visage et attira sa bouche vers elle. Il se retira pour pouvoir répondre à son baiser. Lorsque leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, elle sentit quelque chose changer en elle.

Puis il se glissa à nouveau en elle. Il s'enfonça en elle d'un seul coup. Le dos de Bella s'arqua et elle le prit encore plus profondément. Ils firent tous les deux un petit bruit; un mélange inintelligible de plaisir et de surprise. Ils s'emboîtèrent comme deux pièces d'un puzzle.

C'était magique.

Elle eut son premier orgasme; elle trembla, sa bouche s'ouvrit, son souffle se fit haletant alors que Quil la regardait avidement.

Elle avait l'air si surprise. Il lui fit un large sourire. Elle essaya de le disputer mais elle ne pouvait pas parler. Il fit glisser une main entre ses jambes et avant même qu'elle ne réagisse, elle eut un autre orgasme.

"Quil," gémit-elle.

Il eut pitié d'elle lorsque ses suppliques redevinrent inintelligibles.

Elle finit par aligner trois mois qui le firent presque s'arrêter tellement il fut surpris. "Baise-moi, Quil," le supplia-t-elle.

"B...t'as dit baise."

"Quil, je t'en prie..." cria-t-elle presque.

Il parla entre deux inspirations; ils haletaient tous les deux maintenant. "Dois donner ce qu'elle veut à la dame," et il s'enfonça brusquement en elle.

"Aah," hurla-t-elle. Ses ongles se plongèrent dans les bras de Quil. "Ouiiiii," cria-t-elle. "Oh ouiii," alors qu'il s'enfonçait en elle encore et encore. C'était parfait. Elle avait l'impression de tomber; comme elle avait imaginer tomber lorsqu'elle sauterait d'une falaise. Tomber...encore et encore...jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse pratiquement plus respirer.

Il jouit en elle et ils s'effondrèrent tous les deux sur le sol. Elle enroula ses bras autour de la taille de Quil et le garda en place. Elle le sentit ramollir en elle.

Il leur fallut un bon moment pour retrouver leurs souffles.

"Je pense que j'ai assez chaud maintenant, "commenta-t-elle.

Il rigola. "T'es bien là?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui. Très. Merci." Et elle l'était, même si elle était sous lui. Elle n'était pas sûr qu'il comprenne pour quoi elle le remercier, donc elle ajouta, "Pour tout."

Il releva la tête. "C'est un véritable plaisir, B," lui dit-il. Il la releva un petit peu pour qu'ils puissent se regarder dans les yeux. Ils faisaient toujours un.

"B. J'aime ça," lui dit-elle. "Je peux t'appeler Q?"

Il rigola.

Il y eut une pause.

Il bougea ses hanches et elle gémit alors qu'il effleurait tout un tas de points sensibles en elle. Il durcit instantanément en elle. Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et bougea à nouveau doucement. La regardant intensément, il se mordit la lèvre et s'enfonça à nouveau en elle. Il se pressa contre elle et il sembla toucher pile le bon endroit. C'était complètement différent de leur première union, c'était doux et tendre et tout aussi magique. Il s'appuya sur ses bras au-dessus d'elle.

Elle haleta; ses yeux se fermèrent involontairement. Elle voulait le regarder. Elle se força à rouvrir les yeux et admira son sublime corps. Elle pouvait voir les muscles de son torse et de son ventre se contracter alors qu'il bougeait lentement en elle, si douloureusement lentement.

"Oh oui..." gémit-elle. "Oh...oh...Quil...s'il te plaît...comme ça..." Elle agrippa la nuque de Quil et essaya de se fondre en lui.

"Chut...ralentis beauté..." chuchota-t-il. "On va y arriver..."

Elle grogna.

Il rigola. "T'es déçue?" lui demanda-t-il.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, donc elle fit juste ce qui lui était le plus agréable. Elle essaya de l'attraper avec ses muscles internes.

"Ohhh..." marmonna-t-il. "Oh, c'est boooon..."

Ils perdirent l'un dans l'autre.

"Bordel...B...c'est **si** bon..."

Il glissa ses mains sous elle et l'attrapa. Il s'agenouilla et la souleva. La tête de Bella retomba en arrière, ses cheveux balançant derrière elle et elle poussa un profond gémissement alors qu'il l'attirait contre son torse. Elle agrippa les bras de Quil et se positionna sur lui. Avec les bras de Quil autour d'elle et son corps contre lui, elle avait si chaud. Elle gigota pour glisser ses pieds sous ses jambes.

Ils étaient dans la même position maintenant. Tous les deux agenouillés mais unis. La même comparaison à un puzzle lui revint en tête.

Elle bougea sur lui à son propre rythme.

"Oh Quil...tu me remplis..."

"Pas encore, non," rigola-t-il.

Elle se souleva légèrement et se fit glisser sur son sexe dur. Elle attrapa son visage à deux mains et l'embrassa. Au même moment, elle essaya de l'enfoncer encore plus en elle de toutes ses forces.

"Mmmff," dit-il dans sa bouche alors qu'elle s'empalait sur lui. Ses grandes mains attrapèrent ses seins. Elles s'enroulèrent ensuite autour de ses côtes et il la souleva sans effort. Puis il la laissa retomber sur lui.

Elle cria. Il le refit. Sa tête retomba en arrière et elle poussa un autre cri inintelligible. Elle n'avait pas perdu sa capacité de parler mais elle était incohérente. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle n'était même pas sûre que ce soit de l'anglais. Certains des bruits qui s'échappèrent de sa bouche la surprirent.

A la fin, elle atteignit un stade où elle ne pouvait plus que respirer difficilement. Puis tout son corps se figea; elle resta comme ça pendant une seconde, ses yeux plongés dans ceux de Quil puis tout l'oxygène dans ses poumons lui échappa dans un long gémissement alors qu'elle jouissait. Sur lui.

Il s'était tendu aussi et il se vida en elle.

Ils s'accrochaient l'un à l'autre.

Il glissa doucement hors d'elle et la rallongea sur le sac de couchage. Elle n'avait plus aucune force, ses yeux étaient fermés. Il la prit dans ses bras et la couvrit avec l'autre moitié du sac de couchage.

"Merci," marmonna-t-elle.

"Je pensais que tu dormais déjà," nota-t-il..

"Non, j'suis encore là."

Ils s'endormirent ensemble. Dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Elle se réveilla plusieurs fois. Elle eut besoin d'aller aux toilettes et Quil lui dit d'aller faire ce qu'elle avait à faire à l'arrière de la grotte. Elle se sentit gênée, mais sortir de la grotte juste pour préserver son intimité n'était pas une option. Il restait humain à présent. Elle ne lui demanda pas pourquoi et il ne lui expliqua rien. Ils partagèrent leur réserve de nourriture. La grotte était chaude et elle se sentait à nouveau somnolente. Ils se rallongèrent par-terre. Le matin venait d'arriver.

"Tu n'étais pas vierge," commenta-t-il.

"Non...Jake," expliqua-t-elle.

"Vous avez essayé?" lui demanda Quil.

"Tu ne le savais pas?" Elle s'attendait à ce que toute la Meute soit au courant. Leur Conscience Collective la faisait vraiment flipper parfois.

"Non." Il semblait surpris. "Il a dû réussir à le garder sous silence."

"J'ai essayé avec lui, Quil...mais on ne l'a fait qu'une fois." Elle fit un petit bruit.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Ben...comment dire...ce n'était pas très agréable," admit-elle.

Quil lui sourit, mi-fier, mi-honteux. "Jake n'est pas doué à quelque chose?" lui demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.

Ils rigolèrent tous les deux.

"Non," admit-elle. "Ce n'était pas lui. C'était moi. Jake est magnifique. N'importe quelle femme serait fière de l'avoir mais ça ne marche pas comme ça pour moi...Je ne sais pas...Je pense que peut-être mon cœur n'y était pas." Lorsqu'elle dit ça, ils réalisèrent tous les deux les implications de sa déclaration. Elle commença à tracer des dessins sur sa peau du bout des doigts.

Ils échangèrent un regard.

Quil choisit d'ignorer l'implication. "C'était ta première fois...c'est toujours difficile."

"Quoi? Tu as l'habitude de déflorer des vierges, Quil?" lui demanda-t-elle. Elle avait dit ça sur le ton de la rigolade mais il lui répondit sérieusement.

"Une ou deux," il semblait à nouveau hésitant. Comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'elle sache la vérité.

"Je sais..." dit-elle. "Tu étais légèrement nympho."

"J'aime les femmes," répliqua-t-il. Puis il s'interrompit. "Hey, tu as dit 'étais'," remarqua-t-il.

"En effet."

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau.

"C'était différent avec nous..." avoua-t-elle. "Comparé à avec Jake...tu sais..."

"**C'était **magique," dit-il.

"Je sais," acquiesça-t-elle. "Vraiment magique. Ensemble, on est..."

"...parfait " compléta-t-il.

Ils s'étudièrent.

"Le seule point négatif c'est que j'ai loupé la bataille. Si elle n'est pas encore finie," ajouta Quil.

Lorsqu'il dit cela, ils redescendirent tous les deux sur terre. Violemment. "La bataille," répéta-t-il stupidement.

Elle soupira.

"Et maintenant B?" demanda-t-il.

"Y'a-t-il un 'nous', Quil?" La voix de Bella était si basse.

"Ils le sauront à l'instant même où je me transformerais," admit-il. "Je ne pourrais pas garder ça secret."

"Ils le sauront à l'instant où ils nous verront ou lorsqu'ils nous sentiront," répliqua-t-elle.

"La grotte pue le sexe aussi," admit-il.

"Oui et j'ai besoin d'un...gant de toilette ou quelque chose comme ça...pour me nettoyer."

"Utilises le sac de couchage," suggéra-t-il. "C'est tout ce qu'on a."

"Mais il **faut **que tu te transformes. Ça fait trop longtemps. Tu dois les contacter et t'assurer que tout le monde va bien." Elle le serra dans ses bras. "Assures-toi que personne n'est blessé. Découvre si on a gagné."

"Putain, B, j'y avais pas pensé."

"On a gagné, n'est-ce pas, Quil?"

Il pencha soudainement la tête. "Habille-toi," aboya-t-il. "Quelqu'un approche."

"Ami ou ennemi?" demanda-t-elle.

* * *

><p><em>Prochain chapitre : Ami ou ennemi?<em>

_[Mode Saw-__**v2 **__ON]_

_Vous voulez la suite ? Moi, je veux des reviews... Vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire !_

_[Mode Saw-__**v2**__ OFF]_


End file.
